injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her bullwhip and steel claws, she is one of the faster characters in the game. Biography Growing up as an orphan in one of Gotham’s worst neighborhoods, Selina turned to a life of crime to not only keep herself alive but her friends as well. The vivacious villainess elevated cat burglary to an art form, stealing whatever may be necessary—and sometimes even more—to survive and protect those closest to her. Utilizing a cat mask and suit to steal from the city’s rich and corrupt, she's a master at hand-to-hand combat and acrobatics, stealthy as a ninja and an expert at breaking and entering. However, despite her thieving nature and antagonistic origins, Catwoman walks a fine line between hero and villain. She balances precariously on the precipice of good and evil, of doing the wrong thing for the arguably right reasons. And as such, Selina doesn't look at the world in black and white, but shades of gray. Guided by her own strict—if not slightly skewed—moral compass, Selina sometimes serves as one of the Dark Knight's closest allies. Batman and Catwoman's flirtatious relationship and complicated feelings for one another constantly push both in directions neither thought possible...or are always comfortable with. Particularly since there always looms the possibility that one day Catwoman will take her crimes too far, and Batman will have no choice but to see her behind bars. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us Intro/Outro INTRO: Catwoman arrives with her black cat, Isis, and a jewel then says, "You run along now," giving Isis the jewel before facing her opponent and saying, "I have business to attend to." OUTRO: Catwoman backflips off the screen and then appears in front of a window where she recieves the jewel she gave to Isis at the beginning of the fight. Powers and Abilities *Peak Athlete *Expert Burglar *Unrivaled Stealth Ability *Steel Spring-Loaded Climbing Pistons *Razor-Sharp Retractable Claws *Wields an assortment of bullwhips and cat o' nine tails as gymnastic equipment Gameplay Character Trait Catwoman's character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Her character trait requires her to land a certain number of hits on her opponent until it can be used. Super Move 'Scratching Pole: '''Catwoman kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face a few times. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. Quotes *"This kitty has claws!" -Wager *"And the claws are out!" -Wager *"Purrfect, playtime for kitty!" *"Ha Ha!" *"Meow!" *"Love your shoes!" Costumes Default Catwoman has a black catsuit that covers her entire body, except for the underside of her arms. She has a large, circular gold zipper and brown modified corset. She wears a brown backpack and metallic knee-high supports go down to her toes. She has steel claws on all of her fingers and wears her whip around her waist to resemble a cat's tail when it's not in use. She has metal armor on her forearms and wears a cowl that resembles a cat's head. She has metallic goggles that sit on her forehead. Regime Catwoman now has a purple mask that covers more of her face and resembles a cat's head. She also has a purple catsuit and black heels with metallic lacing on them to resemble cat claws. She retains her steel claws and whip. Arkham City Her costume from ''Batman: Arkham City, her infrared goggles are missing (Walmart Pre-Order) Trivia *She is a member of the Regime. *Grey DeLisle previously voiced Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City. *Isis, Catwoman's cat which appears in her intro and outro, is playable in the S.T.A.R. Lab Missions. *She was the 9th character to be confirmed for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *Catwoman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_001.jpg Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_003.jpg Catwoman Cat.jpg Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_006.jpg|Catwoman whipping Batman Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_007.jpg Catwoman attacks Batman.jpg Catwoman 2.jpg CatwomanvsRaven.jpg IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins Catwoman 1.jpg Raven 5.jpg|Catwoman dodging Raven's attack Raven vs Catwoman.jpg Alternative_Catwoman_skin.jpg|Alternative Skin Arkham Catwoman.jpg|Arkham Catwoman CatwomanAS.JPG CatwomanAvatarCostume.png|Catwoman Avatar costume for Xbox Live CatwomanRegimeCardiOS.png DCF iOS Screens 09 TU.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bat Family